1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been a proliferation of image forming devices, such as printers, capable of forming rich colorful images. These printers include laser printers as well as inkjet printers.
This technology has made it possible to produce color documents quickly and efficiently on color printers for use in business conference discussions and presentations.